


Bites of Bubblegum

by RandyWrites



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Very quick drabbles (word count generally is <500) collected from bites-and-bubblegum on tumblrSome are short and sweet, some a bit more angst-filled. More to be added as requests are fulfilled.Comments & kudos appreciated. Feel free to send more requests through tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Tugging at the curtains, Bubblegum stopped the morning sun from streaming into the room as her girlfriend curled into herself on the bed. She could see Marceline reaching out for her, and smiled when she wrinkled her nose in her sleep.

The vampire had a way of charming her, even as she veered into unconsciousness.

She knelt over Marceline to plant a kiss on her forehead, only to feel a vice grip on her wrist and a mumbled command.

“Please don’t leave me,” Marceline said sleepily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but leaned down once more to whisper in her ear.

“Get some rest, Marcy, It’ll be evening before you know it.”

She planted one last kiss on her cheek before taking her leave for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline ran a hand down her face and groaned as Finn recounted their latest adventure for her. She’d had her share of regrets, but the biggest one at the moment was volunteering to stay behind to attend to the obligations of the throne of the Vampire-Candy Kingdom.

“And then PB got up and just DECKED HIM. It was AWESOME.”

“It wasn’t so _awesome_ when it nearly broke my hand,” Bonnie said with a glare. She was finishing rewrapping a fresh set of bandages around Jake’s head, though he seemed no worse for wear than usual.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Marcy groaned, falling back into her seat in defeat. “When did I become the boring responsible one?”

“Responsibility isn’t boring. It’s mature,” Bonnie said, giving her queen a playful wink before turning back to attend to her other patient.

A queen’s work was never done.


	3. Chapter 3

“You can’t just keep blowing me off like this Peebs! What happened to us?” the vampire was yelling.

Of course she was yelling. They’d been drifting apart for weeks now, and every time she’d tried to reach out to her girlfriend, she’d been shot down. Now was one of the few nights that Bubblegum had set aside for her, and here she was-

“It’s very important business with the Fire Kingdom. We’re just going to have to reschedule, Marcy.”

“Just admit that you don’t care!” She was angry, she knew she’d regret saying these things, but damn if it didn’t feel good to scream them out anyway. “Or better yet, say that you love me. Say that you want me here with you. Because I am ready to walk, Bonnie. I won’t be coming back to you.”

The princess paused for a moment, worry etched on her face. She wrung her hands a moment in thought, unable to form words of protest or explanation. It was too much at once, too many emotions flying around. She opted for silence for the moment.

“Say it, and I’ll stay,” Marcy cried, tears streaming down her face. She just needed to hear those words from her princess. She just needed to feel wanted.

“I think it’s time for you to go Marceline,” was the last thing the princess said to her, turning away as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to tell herself it would be for the best, the best for her kingdom as well as herself.

Marceline was in shock for a moment, but numbly accepted this answer. She understood now that she wasn’t wanted.

And so she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling Marceline shake with another sob into her chest, Bonnie wished that she could take her girlfriend’s nightmares away.

Or were they more like day-mares, considering her sleeping pattern?

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore,” she tried to soothe her while rubbing circles along her back. Certainly logic and reason would work against the emotional and irrational!

Marceline began to quiet after a moment, and Bonnie pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Just give me the word, and I’ll fight them all off for you, my love.”

She seemed a bit more content after that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

“If you can’t sleep… then how about we have sex?” Marceline purred with a flirtatious wiggle of her eyebrows.

The princess laughed before biting back a yawn.

Three days, burning the candle at both ends, and not a single breakthrough made in the mean time. And yet here she was, being peppered with kisses by her girlfriend, unable to tell her how much she really wanted to say yes.

“It’s just,” she paused, yawning once more, “So late, and I’m tired. And you said you had something with-”

“It can wait, Princess,” Marceline cut her off, finally moving from the kisses on the princess’ neck to her jawline. “I’d cancel in a heartbeat if it meant more time with you.”

Bonnie widened her eyes briefly before promptly passing out, exhaustion finally taking over. Marcy could only chuckle as she tucked her princess in for bed.

“Another time, Princess.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline watched as her scientist rolled over fitfully in her sleep, restless dreams and algorithms dancing in her head as she held tighter to the vampire. She leaned down to place quick kiss on her temple, before holding her tightly once more.

“Stop being so cute,” she chided, knowing the princess wouldn’t hear her. Not consciously, at least.

Bonnie mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, snuggling somehow even further into Marcy’s arms.

Maybe the vampire could stand to try to catch some shut eye alongside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Stress.

If Bonnibel Bubblegum could narrow down these past few years of her life to one word, that word would be stress. But it’s lessened since she and the Vampire Queen have made amends.

In fact, it’s been almost better. Almost.

A royal’s obligations will never lessen, sure, but Marceline is very good at finding time between those obligations.

Take this movie night of theirs, for instance. All it had taken was some creative tweaking of their respective schedules, and Bonnie had found herself underneath the pile of blankets and pillows in Marceline’s home.

She’d chosen the first flick, a fascinating documentary about fungi, Pre-Mushroom War. But she’d been less than thrilled by the second that Marcy had chosen, a horror with lots of cheap jumpscares and effects.

She let out a shrill scream as the movie’s monster was revealed to be lurking behind a corner, latching onto Marcy’s arm at the scare.

“Geez, Bon-bon, you’d think you’d never seen a monster before,” the vampire said, rolling her eyes with a devilish smile playing on her lips.

“Will you just hold me?” the princess asked, frowning. As if Marceline needed an excuse to hold her! An awful ploy on her end, but one not totally unappreciated.

“Fine.” And so the vampire complied to her princess’ demand.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s six o’clock in the morning,” Bonnie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “You’re not having vodka.”

“Early morning for you, but it’s a late night for me,” Marceline reminded her. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the bottle and teasingly shook it at the princess. “I’ll let you have the first sip,” she said in a sing-song voice.

The princess closed her eyes, shaking her head in polite refusal. “I need a clear head for this meeting with-”

Marceline cut her off with a quick kiss. Bonnie found herself smiling into it as she tasted just a tinge of the alcohol on her lips.

“It doesn’t even affect you, Marcy,” she protested gently after the vampire broke away.

“Then I’ll save it for _you_ for later,” she whispered back. A whisper that sent a shiver up the princess’ spine. Later could not come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

The vampire peppered kisses all over Bonnie’s face, beginning to leave a trail of them along her neck, and continuing her journey along both of the princess’ shoulders as she turned away from her girlfriends ministrations.

“Marcy, please,” the princess protested, “I need to sleep, love.”

“I can’t help it,” Marcy smiled as she snaked her arms around the princess’ waist, pulling her closer as she kissed into her shoulder. “You look so comfy and cuddle-able.”

“That’s not a real word,” Bonnie argued, face going flush as Marcy began moving further down along her neckline.

“Live as long as I have, Princess, and every word becomes a real one.”

“Touché,” she assented as her vampire held her tighter still.


	10. Chapter 10

“Is that my sweater?” Marcy asked.

“I thought it was a gift.”

“I mean… it was. Kind of…” A nervous hand brushing against a reddening neck. The other’s cheeks start to show a growing blush.

“You uh, look really cute in that sweater,” the vampire admitted.

“Thanks, um, so did you,” the princess coughed back.

A beat of silence between them. They both open their mouths at the same time.

“You can have it-” They quiet, wanting to let the other finish. Then laugh nervously, incredulously, uproariously as the absurdity fully dawns on them.

“Time we start combining our closets and be done with it, yeah?”

“Agreed.”

And they seal this pact with a short and sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

“You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?”

Marceline smiled at the princess’ question, cockiness in her grin and mischief in her eyes.

“Of course, babe. What got stuck in there?”

She wanted to laugh, when Bubblegum’s face appeared to change from pink to red. The color was delicious, the way it played across her cheeks and gave so much life to Bonnie’s normally stoic face.

“It’s, um…” the princess mumbled her answer, turning away quickly as she gestured for the vampire to turn around.

“Didn’t catch that, Bon-bon.”

“It’s… gum,” she admitted sheepishly. And this time, Marceline did laugh.

“Are you the best person to take it out, then? You might lose a finger in there, too!”

“Marceline.” And there it was. That tone that make the vampire’s undead heart melt.

She could stand to pick up on the teasing another time.

 


End file.
